Harpy Twins
The Harpy Twins are harpy sisters with a strong bond who appear in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Under the orders of Queen Harpy, they initially kidnap and mate with men from the nearby Happiness Village under the to prevent the extinction of their species. The older sister is protective and tutors her younger, inexperienced sister. Biography Chapter 1 As Luka tries to subdue the Queen Harpy at Harpy Village, the twins run into him, and the younger sister decides she wants him to be her first. Like with the Harpy from before, his attacks prove worthless as they fly away, and like before they do not hold down his arms when trying to mate. After a small fight, the younger sister cries out and calls Luka a "meanie" for trying to "kill" the older sister. Feeling guilty, Luka retreats, and the two do not give chase. After resolving the issue between the humans and the harpies, the two work hard in Happiness Village so they can play when finished. Chapter 3 After Luka repels Ilias's invading forces on Happiness Village, both sisters reveal they survived by playing dead. Monsterpedia Entry “Close sisters that live in Harpy Village. Not limited to Harpies, twins and sisters are actually quite common in the monster world. Since Harpies love mating, there are many sisters and twins that live in the village. Living in close quarters in the village, Harpies have a strong sense of community. The bond between sisters is especially strong. It isn't unheard of for them to share a husband. In this case, the elder sister is able to assist the less experienced younger sister. However, in these cases the man is exhausted twice as fast. Luckily, there is a method handed down in the Harpy Village that is able to rejuvenate exhausted men through a combination of diet and other treatments.” Attacks * Harpy Footjob: Normal Attack, hits twice. Triggers bukkake 2 (legs). * Feather Message: Normal Attack, hits twice. Triggers bukkake 3 (wings). * *Wing Wrap: Binding attack, does no damage. * Wing Wrap Caress: Bound attack. Triggers bukkake 3 (wings). * Harpy Blowjob: Bound attack. Triggers bukkake 1 (face). *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview The twins act much like the Harpy from the previous battle; they will avoid Luka's attacks and they do not hold down his arms when restrained. Of course, if he waits while bound, it leads to a KO. After Attacking while bound, a critical hit is achieved and they are pushed off. If on Normal Difficulty, the younger sister makes Luka guilty and he flees, otherwise the battle continues normally on Hard or Hell Difficulty. Like with the Harpy, after being struck, they will no longer dodge his attacks, as a result Demon Decapitation and Attacking when bound leads to victory. Losing results in the little sister sucking Luka off. Afterwords, both sisters take turns raping him with their vaginas. In the end, he becomes their mating partner for the rest of his life. Evaluation “So you were made into their prey… Do you really want to be a slave to the monsters so badly? This fight is similar to the previous Harpy. You need to wait for your chance to hit them. There’s no way you couldn’t have figured it out by yourself… Did you lose on purpose to play with the sisters…? …What a shameless hero… Now go, oh brave Luka. Don’t lose to pests like these harpies again.” Gallery harpyolder.png|The older sister as she appears in Chapter 3. harpyyounger.png|The younger sister as she appears in Chapter 3. Category:Artist: frfr Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Happiness Village Category:Harpies Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters